We're not related
by Phantom High
Summary: A VERY late Christmas gift for XoreandoX. A one-shot for my fic, Reverse of Rebirth. Please enjoy. See what happened when Mitsuru Kirijo picked up Hamuko Arisato from primary school.


**We're Not Related.**

**This is a one-shot for XoreandoX. For those who are new to me, this is linked to my other story, 'Reverse of Rebirth'. You could read this like a stand-alone, but you will get it if youreaf the said fic.**

It was another day in the room for Student Council. Various students are working on something, rather if it is improving the school, planning the upcoming events, or just doing simple things.

Mitsuru Kirijo, the Student Council President, Is reading about some reports…despite that pain lingering in her arm. Still, she does have a job to do and she's determined to finish this.

"Um, Kirijo-senpai?" asked a timid girl's voice.

"Hmm?" Mitsuru looks up to see the long hair brunette, Chihiro Fushimi, standing right in front of her. While Mitsuru wants to be fair and avoid not picking favorites, she admits that Chihiro stands out.

After all, who else always carries around a shoujomanga around?

"Is something wrong Fushimi-san? Has there been another mistake in the funding?" asked Mitsuru.

"Um…no…everything is all right…"replied the club treasurer. Almost by instinct, Mitsuru goes back to work until… "But what about you?"

"Hmmm?" Mitsuru wonders why Chihiro would be worry about her. Until she explains it further.

"Your arm is still sore from being trampled by the kids at the primary school, isn't it?"

Mitsuru stopped what she was doing and looks at Chihiro.

"What do you mean Fushimi?" asked the Discipline Officer, Hidetoshi Odagiri, who was sorting through the school's complaint about the uniforms.

"Um…you got hurt…the other day, didn't you?" asked Chihiro. "When you picked up your little sister that is."

Hidetoshi totally stops at what he's doing and gives him an inquisitive look to Mitsuru then to Chihiro, then to Mitsuru again, and back to Chihiro. "What?"

"…Sister…?" asked Mitsuru puzzled. That is, until she realizes that Chihiro is making the same mistake Akihiko made.

"Forgive me, but please don't neglect your sister!" exclaimed Chihiro "I know you're always busy, but at least you should spend some time with her!"

"Um, Fushimi-san-"

"Wha-? C-Class President…? W-Why you didn't told me you have a sister? While I admire your dedication, there's nothing wrong missing a couple of the Student Council meetings!" piped in Hidetoshi.

Mitsuru sweat drops a little bit when those two are jumping to conclusions. She tries again, saying "Fushimi-san, Odagiri-san, she-"

"I'm sorry Mitsuru-senpai, but if you feel uneasy, then just leave us some notes on what to do and we'll try to complete to the best of our abilities."

"We won't mind staying after late hours, so long as your sister is fine!"

"We're not related." said Mitsuru so simply. Chihiro and Hidetoshi stop what they were about to say. Their response was a "Huh?" "She's the sister of an acquaintance of mine. He was busy, and asked me to pick her up just once." she explained. "I appreciate the offer, and I apologize for worrying you Fushimi-san, Odagiri-san."

There is only silence in the room. Soon, everyone got back to work with Chihiro mumbling "But they look so much alike…with that hair color and all."

Mitsuru gets back to filling the paperwork, but this little incident can't help but make her remember the events from that day.

**Two days ago.**

Mitsuru is cleaning out the dirt from her blouse. After all, your clothes will get dirty when a couple of hundred kids run at the same time. Not to mention her arm is pretty sore. Course, she's lucky…had that been anyone else they would've busted a rib or two.

"Are you okay Mitsuru-san?" asked the 10 year old red haired girl. Mitsuru regains some composure.

"I'm all right Arisato-chan. I… just been ruffled a little bit." said Mitsuru "I know you were expecting your aniki, but…he has some important matter to attend to." She notices that HamukoArisato is confused "He's just busy."

"Oh, okay!" she replies cheerily.

The two of them head out from the campus and onto the sidewalk when they bump into an old monk.

"Excuse me miss." said the monk.

"My apologies sir…" said Mitsuru though she feels like she should get away from him for some reason.

"…S-Sorry mister…" said Hamuko.

"That's alright little girl. You and your sister shouldn't apologize in the first place." spoke the monk. That's when the smell Mitsuru smelled before became clear only to her.

(Alcohol? Oh no…) "Come on Hamuko…lets keep going…" Mitsuru grabs Hamuko's wrist and runs off before the smell of alcohol could seep in.

"Hmmm….I wonder why those ran off…maybe it's my smell…"wondered the monk "I guess I should take a shower…"

Once Mitsuru and Hamuko get to another part of the street, Mitsuru apologizes. "I'm sorry, but that man…had the smell of alcohol…" Hamuko seems confused, but nods (Good, we escaped before she notices the smell.)

They continue to walk when an obese student pass by, grumbling about the world and stuff. He accidentally bumps into Hamuko and apologizes.

"Sorry…was…thinking about my own problems…" said the obese student to Hamuko "Just…stay close to your sister, okay?"

"Huh? Sister?" wondered Hamuko as the chubby boy staggers off. She turns to Mitsuru and asks, "Um…why did he think I have a sister? I only have an older brother."

"…Um…" Mitsuru took a moment to gather her thoughts and say, "I suppose we have similar hair color, so people can make that mistake." She tries to explain to the 10 year old "Basically, we just look somewhat similar."

"Is that why?" asked Hamuko.

"Er…yes. Siblings ted to look similar to each other." Said Mitsuru.

"…Does that mean…aniki…isn't my real aniki?" Hamuko ask worriedly.

Mitsuru mentally face palms herself. She didn't realize that Minato and Hamuko DO NOT look anything like each other. Desperate to come up with something she says, "Um…I'm sure your brother is your brother."

"…Are you sure?" asked Hamuko.

"…Of…course, I'm sure. After all, your aniki loves you very much. That alone should make him your brother." explained Mitsuru.

"…So aniki and I are related because we love each other?"

"…Er…yes…that's one way to put it…" said Mitsuru.

Hamuko seems to be in deep thought and asks, "Does that mean…you're my sister?"

"Um…" In all honesty, Mitsuru doesn't know how to respond to this question. After a little thinking, she finally replies by saying, "Just wait a little longer and think about it, okay?"

"Um…okay!" said Hamuko excitingly. Before they knew it, they were already at the front of the dorm.

Mitsuru can't help but smile to that little incident as she goes through the files.

They're not related, that is a fact no one can change.

But that doesn't mean she can't think Hamuko as her little sister as well.

**After much procrastination, I finally finish this one-shot. Those are hard since I have to convey my thoughts into, well, one shot. XoreandoX if you're reading this, please enjoy. And to let everyone else know that when I promise something. I never do things half way (at least consciously.)**

**By now Chapter 11 should be up so, do whatever you like. As for me, I have to get back to my Fire Emblem fic.**

**Quick note I don't own Persona. Satisfied Atlus?**


End file.
